


Provocative

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Incest, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Seduction, Teasing, Tentacles, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: How obvious can Roman be before Remus realizes that he's been flirting?  He's going to find out.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, Roman, I see those dance classes keep you limber,” Remus’ voice purrs out, and Roman stumbles from his position stretching.

“Remus,” he acknowledges the other’s presence curtly before trying to resume his movements gracefully. He is hyper aware of every move and how they must look from where Remus is standing to watch, but to change what position he’s facing would be admitting he was bothered. Roman was too prideful to concede such a defeat.

And perhaps, he admitted to himself as he bent in a way that he knew would show off his legs and ass, there was a certain thrill to knowing that Remus was  _ looking _ . Still, any flush on his face could be attributed to the exercise, and before long Remus gave up trying to tease a reaction out of him, since it was clear that Roman’s focus on his routine would remain unshaken.

It wasn’t the first time Remus’ blasé attitude and more…  _ questionable _ tendencies had led to him flirting with Roman; but it was the first time no one else was there for Roman to bluster and fake disgust in front of. It was the first time he let himself savor the attention, despite who it was from. Roman loved the spotlight, and Remus made a rather ego bolstering captive audience. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise that his taste for admiration coaxed him into seeking more. 


	2. Chapter 2

Something, Remus knew, had  _ changed _ . He wasn’t like Logan, with his charts and notes and lists. He couldn’t look back over everything and pinpoint  _ what _ and  _ when _ to find out  _ why _ . But he wasn’t oblivious to things like atmosphere and tension the way Logan could be, either. The tension when he was around Roman, Remus noticed, had shifted.

His first worry was that Roman was angry about something, and the intense stares and smug smiles were a sign of some impending violence, but they never preceded a sword fight or challenge to fisticuffs or even so much as a prank. Remus wasn’t so naive as to believe that that meant he was safe, but it was enough, certainly, to spark his intrigue.

Paying attention to Roman more intensely revealed new things, but Remus assumed they were just things he hadn’t bothered to notice before. Was he supposed to assume that Roman was making those noises while sucking a ring pop, lips shining red and sticky, specifically to tease him? Or that he was noticing how intense Roman’s eyes were because Roman had added a splash of makeup on days he knew Remus would be near? Such presumption of his own standing in Roman’s regard would be folly.

Or it would have been, before. Before Roman started sashaying his hips just that little bit more, before Roman just had to make eye contact while licking that spoon, before Roman started entertaining conversation with Remus during his morning stretching to make him  _ stay _ . 

‘Stay and watch,’ said Roman’s low groans and batting lashes and slow bends giving Remus such a great view of his silhouette. Remus may not have had the whole picture, but he was being drawn in anyhow. 

“Care to join me?” Roman offered, his smile coy, shirt cropped such that it gave full view of his waist and belly. 

“You’re done with your stretches,” Remus pointed out. Roman gave a casual shrug, walking towards his customary shower to clean the sweat from his skin.

“Tomorrow then,” he called over his shoulder, disappearing around the corner.

Surely he hadn’t been implying that Remus should join him in the shower. Surely. 


End file.
